


A Wound On The Heart

by Mitsukithetsuki11



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: #Sad, #anxiety, #borutoepisode105, #did I even do this right?, #drugs, #first story on ao3, #male crying, #memories, #memory loss, #probably sucks, #sick, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsukithetsuki11/pseuds/Mitsukithetsuki11
Summary: Mitsuki was drugged by Orochimaru numerous times before he had found his own path. After he had gone to the Land of Stone and come back it is only now he is realizing the consequences for his previous actions. A piercing headache wasn’t his only new-born problem, in fact there was a wound on his heart.“Do people get affected by another person's emotions? No, he didn't want that. That can't be the case, he didn't want to make others upset.”OrMy interpretation that I wrote before Boruto episode 105 came outThis is my first story on ao3 so sorry if it’s bad!





	A Wound On The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy so I had this head cannon when the preview for ep 105 came out and made a half complete one shot. I might continue if people enjoy it :3

(Keep in mind I think I made Mitsuki slightly ooc and my theory is he will get the memories Orochimaru erased rushing through him again)  
I tried to take the quotes from the preview as much as possible!!  
Also excuse my bad story writing ^ w ^

Mitsuki glanced downwards to his burger sitting before him. Both his teammates looked at him with confusion though he couldn't understand why. He does recall telling them that he can still eat food even if it isn't as persistent as they are use to, so why were their faces like that?

"Mitsuki, you've been staring at your food for awhile now, don't you think it's time you take a bite?" he heard Boruto awkwardly ask hoping to find a response. Mitsuki stared back at him, it hadn't been that long had it? He looked back at the bun below him and inwardly sighed. The male wouldn't tell his friends, but he really only got something to eat because he wasn't feeling _the greatest._ He noticed he had been dreaming a lot more lately yet was also lacking sleep. Also, he'd find his head would start to ache time to time. Mitsuki couldn't remember another time he had felt sickly and was trying to avoid that as his answer. What was he even suppose to do if he were sick?

"Mitsuki?" Sarada on the opposing seat had a encourging, yet uncomfortable look on her face. Deciding not to answer neither of his teammates, he simply nodded and went to take a bite.

_"This one failed too. Put him on the medication will you Log?"_

_A foggy mirage of what was presumably Orochimaru speaking took over Mitsuki. What was going on? Why was he in his parents lab? He saw his brother approach him. His face was too blurry to see an expression, but he didn't really care. All he recalled doing earlier was walking back with Log to the laboratory, after agreeing to follow the man's path. He was confused why Log was taking him back after saying all the bad things about Orochimaru, but had kept silent the whole way back to the lab._

_"Alright, guess this was the fifth attempt, are you sure you want to keep going?" Mitsuki heard the cold voice of his brother but this time it seemed hesitant._

_"Of course, we can't let this child stay in darkness alone now can we?" the snake like voice replied._

_Before he could continue to think, Mitsuki suddenly someone forcefully choking him with a liquid. He felt a burning substance wash down his throat. He began to cough uncontrollably until he felt nothing. Suddenly his mind felt empty, and it only took a little bit of blinking to recompose and look around the room a bit startled.  
_

_Thoughts rang in his head. 'Who are these people.._

_Who am I?'_

Mitsuki dropped his burger suddenly and grabbed his head in pain. He winced slightly and startled both Boruto and Sarada. He heard them gasp.

"Hey Mitsuki! Are you alright?!" the blonde beside him asked as concern lingered heavily in his tone. Mitsuki regained his composure and eventually dropped his arms back into his lap. What was going on just now? He wanted to show fear on his facial expression though he realized how unusual they'd find it, so instead he kept silent and smiled at his teammates.

"Sorry, I just zoned out a bit" the male decided to say. Sarada didn't buy it as she could see the tiredness in his eyes. She was just like her mother at times, very keen and worried over her friends.

"Just now it looked a lot more than that, is there something bothering you?" the raven asked and continued to observe her teammates every move.

"Nothing at all," Unfortunately for her she was just smiled at once more. Boruto not enjoying the weird air in his friends conversation decided to change the subject.

"So then, are you still going to eat Mitsuki?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Actually, I don't think I'm hungry anymore Boruto, in fact, I might start taking my leave." he shocked Boruto as he wasn't expecting such an abrupt answer, and before the blonde could reply back he could see Mitsuki hurriedly leaving his seat.

"I'll see you guys at our meeting spot later," the male waved and only got Sarada and Boruto's concerned faces.

As Mitsuki left the building he finally let himself catch his breath and a small worried look rested on his face. He picked up his pace as he could feel his mind racing with too many thoughts. Why was he getting strange flashbacks with the pain now? What was going on in the flashback? He noticed his breathing started to grow faster. Now this was even more unusual, did this also happen when you're sick? Mitsuki decided to stop walking and approached a store wall. His head ached again and he clutched it tightly. He sensed people walk by and ignore him for quite some time. 

What had happened to him? He felt some tears sting his eyes and he couldn't understand why because he truly thought he felt calm. He blinked them away and stood up to hear the rushing footsteps and voices of Boruto and Sarada once again. Had they already left Thunder Burger or was he standing there longer than he thought?

"Mitsuki! Hey Mitsuki! There is something wrong!" He heard Boruto rush over to him in a panic and helped him off the wall. The male did look somewhat exhausted and felt it too. He saw Sarada help him learn on her body. The raven noticed he was shaking but had kept a smile on his face when the ran over. What could have happened to Mitsuki just then?

"Would you like to please tell us what happened?" Sarada tightened her grasp and Boruto nodded. Mitsuki thought for a moment. His only reason he could think of one possible conclusion before he answered.

"I don't feel well," he breathed out and suddenly felt the urge to clutch his head again. This was something the blonde and raven could believe was true, and set him lower to the ground into a sitting position. Sarada put a hand to his head and checked to see if he were warm, she tilted her head when he wasn't running a temperature. "You don't have a fever, what is making you feel sick?"

He began to calm down and pointed to his head. "My heads been aching for awhile I guess," he proposed, hoping it may give Sarada an idea on any sickness he did not know of.

_"Mitsuki.. Good child.. Drink.."_

Mitsuki shuddered within his friends grasp. Sarada was increasingly growing worried and Boruto was holding onto his shoulder supportingly. "Mitsuki calm down, we are going to help you okay? You're safe with us." The ravenette pitied the male. Had he never been sick before? Was there a completely different problem?

"That's right, and we are also going to help you feel better!" Boruto grinned reassuringly to his best friend. He was given a weak smile back. The two decided the best option would be to bring Mitsuki to his bed to get some rest, and so they began walking to his apartment as a team.

Once they had arrived at the apartment Boruto and Sarada smiled at the sight of cat toys and food spread across the room. Mitsuki really had taken care of the kitty after all. It didn't take long, but the ravenette had helped the male into his bed and put the covers over the top.

"There" she stated after fiddling with the blanket.

"Thanks Sarada, and Boruto, can I ask something?" Mitsuki proposed.

"Yes Mitsuki? You don't ask questions often," Sarada replied and Boruto (who was on the floor searching his pockets for something) perked up to listen to what they were saying.

"Do you guys ever get weird flashbacks when you're sick? Ones that you don't even remember you experienced?" The male blankly asked. Sarada froze for a moment and thought. Maybe he was just hallucinating? Maybe he needed to see someone and get medical attention? The Uchiha decided to hope for the best and comfortingly answered. "Well.. I don't think so but everyone has something feeling weird when they're unwell so perhaps the err flashbacks are to do with it?"

Mitsuki blankly answered. "Oh. I see," Boruto once again didn't like the strange vibe in the conversation, and changed subject once more.

"S-Say Mitsuki! Do you want to play Shinobi bout like old times?" The blonde grinned. He had the deck of cards and was already beginning to shuffle them. But there was a pause, why wasn't Mitsuki asnwering?

"Hey Mitsu-" he got nudged from Sarada. "Hm..?" He hummed and then saw that his teammate had already fell asleep. Boruto smiled and rubbed his neck.

"He falls asleep real fast y'know?"  Sarada nodded at him while eyeing her unconscious teammate with a small grin. The blonde stared at the cards in his hands and sighed. He looked at the raven standing next to him. "Well then Sarada, do you want to?"

The ravenette froze for a moment. She understood her pride would suffer, but there was really nothing else to do while Mitsuki rested. With all her might she pushed that aside and accepted her friend's request.

"You're going to have to teach me then, and never speak of this to anyone we know alright?"

The blonde chuckled and grinned. "Sure, sure" Sarada couldn't help but smile at that.

 

_The two were playing Shinobi bout on the floor besides Mitsukis bed. They had been quiet to let their teammate sleep for a good hour, until suddenly the male jolted upwards._

 

"Mitsuki!" They both stood up and went to him as he held his head and shook.

_"It's only the second attempt Orochimaru, don't look so frustrated. We'll try him again"  
_

_"...Yes,"_

_The young blue haired child backed as far away as he could. "Hey, what are you doing Log? B-Brother?!" The burning liquid  washed down Mitsuki's throat and instantly gave him a huge urge to be sick, but he held it in.  
_

"Mitsuki! Hey what happened?" Boruto grabbed his friend.

 _"Who are you people?! Why am I in a hospital bed?!"_ _Mitsuki panicked and yelled at the raven haired male who looked down on him. Orochimaru and Log both frowned, this new Mitsuki personality was definitely going to be rougher. "Answer me!" the young infant screamed.  
_

"Mitsuki you're home! We are your teammates now breathe!" Mitsuki could feel the nervous voice of a female ringing in his head along with the visions, but he had no control over what he could see. In the real world, his hands violently shook and clenched the blanket in his lap tightly.

_"Do it again Log." the snake male spoke with almost no consideration. Log flinched from the unexpected comment. "But we haven't even done th-"  
_

_"Make it fast Log, this child won't be good for me. He must have a better attitude if he wants to find the light himself."_

_"What do you mean light? Leave me alone." Mitsuki intertwined.  
_

_"Alright.." the male obliged.  
_

_The angered Mitsuki started to yell again, and grabbed the wrist of the man that almost looked identical to him. "Stay away from me I said!"_

 

_"Stay away!"_

 

Boruto and Sarada could only watch fearfully for their friend. Neither of them had seen Mitsuki so worked up, not even at the Land of Stone. The both shuddered when they heard him practically scream while still under his dreams spell.

"M-Mitsuki.."  Boruto had a hurt, yet understanding look on his face. He wanted his friend to smile like he always did, that joyful, careless smile. Was he really just in pain all that time? The blonde just clenched the blue haired male's arm in support.

_"There.. Much better..." Orochimaru grinned at the look on the child's face. Mitsuki had his memory wiped back into a calmer person._

Finally Mitsuki snapped into reality. He blinked at first to get his vision clear and noticed himself sitting upwards and two hands on his back. He winced at his increasing headache. His heart was pounding, what happened? He had never felt emotions overwhelm him like that before, what could have hurt him? What did it? Why was he trembling? He was panicking again. When will this end? Could it even end? More tears approached his eyes but he would never to his _dying breath_ let his teammates see him cry.

"B-Boruto.. ..Sarada.. I'-"

"Shh, Mitsuki. You're alright." It only took Sarada one thought to hug him tightly. Her friend was so emotionally scarred and she never knew, sure herself and Boruto knew about his will and how he was 'born' but they had never thought something such as that was eating away at _him_ of all people.

_They would have never knew. Maybe they weren't suppose to know, but now that they did they were going to help._

Boruto's expression softened, and he suddenly felt like he should give his friend a warm embrace as well. He would want to get emotional and have his guilt of not being able to figure out his friend's mental state take over but now wasn't the time to get all teary eyed.

"Mitsuki.. Please.. Who is Log and why were you so scared? We've never seen you scared in our lives." the blonde and his voice quivered. _They weren't ever meant to see him scared in their lives._ The male was meant to be Boruto's friend Mitsuki. Team 7's honest member Mitsuki. ~~The one who left the village~~ Mitsuki. Just Mitsuki. 

 The said male thought for awhile, and mentally practiced his most 'human' line yet.

"I'm fine you guys, I promise" and a fake smile washed over him.

Sarada's voice snapped immediately.

 "To damned hell your fine! We're your teammates Mitsuki.. we don't hide from each other.." her voice softened at the end, and it wasn't long before tears stung her eyes too.

His golden orbs widened. Do people get affected by another person's emotions? No, he didn't want that. That can't be the case, he didn't want to make others upset. He jolted out of the bed and his friends shrieked.

"I-I'm sorry... I'll leave you two be, we can talk another time."  he ran out of the apartment.

"Mitsuki wait!"

 What was going on with him? He decided before anything gets worse he needs to see his parent (as much as his inner mind didn’t want to) and get an answer.

"Leave him Boruto, I doubt we’d be able to get any words out of him after what just happened, besides maybe there are some things he isn't comfortable with telling us right now...." Sarada sighed and held the blonde males shoulder. The ravenette let one tear roll off her cheek. Only one. Boruto frowned.

"I..guess.."

\-------

"Mitsuki, you coming here on your own is unusual," Orochimaru looked at his child with little to no expression.

"..." there was no answer besides two eyes facing the ground.

"Child would you care to answer?" the older person pushed.

"...don't feel well," The male quickly murmered back and held his head in pain. The raven looked at him and his eyes slightly widened.

"Has anything happened lately?"

"I've been dreaming more.. about the first time I saw Boruto's photo and..." he answered, but stopped at the last part. Why was he getting memories of being drugged?

"Answer Mitsuki," Orochimaru pushed again.

"....."

 


End file.
